Some conventional technology used to render energetic threats (for example, fuzes coupled to warheads, etc.) safe rely on using high pressure cartridges to build up pressure inside of a barrel. The high pressure in the barrel propels a projectile/slug out of the barrel and causes the projectile/slug to impact the threat location. An apparatus that uses this conventional technology is, for example, the MK 2 Dearmer. The MK 2 Dearmer uses interior ballistics to propel the projectile forward. The forward velocity of the projectile is partly due to the entire large mass of the barrel that offsets the recoil as the projectile travels down the barrel. However, EOD technicians require lightweight equipment to enable manual transportation of the equipment on long distance missions. To propel a projectile fast enough, high pressure is required. In conventional technology, such as the MK 2 Dearmer, for example, the barrel size and large mass is dictated by the high internal pressure.
A need exists for a lightweight apparatus to propel EOD projectiles and render energetic threats safe.